


The End

by MisterNevermore



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Car Accidents, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Injuries, Prompt Fic, misleading title, somebody names are used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterNevermore/pseuds/MisterNevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world as Ienzo knows it. And he feels pretty good, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceSiegfried](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSiegfried/gifts).



> This is a short oneshot prompt fic that I wrote about two years ago, for my own entertainment. I apologize for the lack of a clever or original title. Since this is old writing, please do not expect it to be on par with my current skill level. I am aware that it is not, and am posting the fic "as is" regardless. I have posted this fic at the request of the AO3 user, PrinceSiegfried. The prompt can be found at: prompts-and-pointers(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/46280855467/submission-from-debbiedownthewell

 

Today is the end of the world. I can feel the Earth beginning to slowly turn in on itself. I'm not sure where the sense of impending doom is coming from, but when I get this vibe, I'm never wrong. Something big is in the works - something I cannot handle. I'm not ready for whatever is coming.

 

When I arrive at school in the morning, my reality still seems to be unchanged. Nothing of importance happens before the lunch period. There is a new transfer student, and that's all. I go on with my day.

 

Still, I can't allow myself to relax, because the end of the world is on the way.

 

In the cafeteria, other students have occupied my usual table by the time I get there. Fine. That's a minor annoyance, but I'm sure it's nothing in comparison to what will later come to pass. I eat in peace outside, situated against the trunk of and old tree in the courtyard. Other students are fooling around with friends and being generally jovial.

 

I can't join them. I have the end of the world to worry about.

 

The latter half of the school day always seems to go by quickly, and today is no exception. I have three classes after lunch, and they all slip by so fast. The final bell sounds in what seems like minutes after seventh period begins. When I'm out in the parking lot, headed toward my car, I wonder how I got through school without incident.

 

I thought the end of the world would be more eventful.

 

When the end finally comes, I am taken by surprise, like I knew I would be. Time moves at an impossibly slow pace as some other guy's vehicle comes out of freaking nowhere and knocks me off my feet. I land on the pavement a little ways away, and I'm still alive, but I'm in a significant amount of pain. At least the car carried me some of the distance, so the injuries probably aren't as bad as they _could_ be. Why was that kid driving so fast in a school parking lot anyway? The guy gets out of his car and comes to see how badly I'm hurt. People are staring. I feel like falling asleep, so I do.

 

This incident is a fitting start to the end of the world.

 

I wake up in a room I don't recognize and all I see is white and blond and blue - a bright, vivid, blue. Cyan. That is the word I'm looking for. My vision comes into focus, and he's there, bent over me. He's a bit too close to my face, but I don't complain. The stranger from the parking lot, who hit me with his car, has been with me all this time. He asks me if I am okay. I still don't even know what sort of injuries I sustained, but I tell him "yes" anyway. Worry is washed from his eyes by some kind of relief. The boy smiles and sits down in a chair beside the hospital bed. Slowly, I sit up. My parents can be seen speaking with a doctor from the small window in the door of the room. They don't look overly upset, so I must not have taken too much damage. From what I can see, I determine my right arm is broken. That's inconvenient. I move my legs and feet around under the sheets and I can feel a brace on my right ankle. That's just a sprain. During my short self-inspection is when I realize a few of my ribs are in pain. I reach up to touch that spot on my torso with my left hand and the blond stranger notices. He informs me that the doctor said my ribs were only bruised. I return my hand to my side with a sigh.

Silence hangs in the air for a while. My gaze is not sure where to direct itself, and eventually comes to rest on the window on the far side of the room. Outside, the sky is in shades of pink and orange. I'm thoroughly distracted when the stranger attempts to get my attention, and he has to say "hey" with slight force before I turn my head to face him.

 

"Sorry," I say to him, "I wasn't trying to ignore you."

 

"It's fine. I just wanted to apologize for running into you with my car earlier. I wasn't paying attention," he replied.

 

I tell him I'm not upset and I forgive him. We continue to chat quietly. I find out that the boy's name is Myde, and he's the transfer student who was introduced that morning. He is an only child and he really loves to eat toffee. He also loves swimming, a variety of other outdoor activities, and music - especially music. Myde goes on about music for at least five minutes, almost nonstop. When he finishes, he wants me to talk about myself, because we talked about him for too long. I don't have as much to say, really. I let him know my name is Ienzo, and that I'm also an only child. I humor him and share my interests, which are pretty much just reading, writing, and watching educational television. I'm sure I have more interests, but I don't feel like taking the time to think about them. At the end of my meager introduction, Myde chuckles and says I need to get out more, which makes me frown. He keeps smiling.

His smile is so bright and warm and friendly. In conjunction with the blue of his eyes, the sight of his face is pushing me dangerously close to sensory overload. This overwhelmed feeling is triggered by an emotion I don't recognize bubbling in the pit of my stomach. An invisible someone is squeezing my heart and something is blocking the flow of oxygen to my brain. I close my eyes and manage to stabilize myself. Ten minutes of deep breathing and I'm asleep again.

 

This time, I'm woken up by the sound of an angel's chorus, and I know the end is near.

 

The clock on the wall reads 10:27 and the room is dim, because all the lights are out except for a lamp next to my bed, which was obviously turned on by Myde. He is singing to himself, keeping the volume down so he doesn't wake me. I am already awake, but he doesn't know that. I don't want him to know that because I want him to keep singing. My mind doesn't register what song he sings, or any of the lyrics, at that. I'm too busy trying to absorb the richness of his voice. The sound is heavenly and passionate, reverberating throughout room and in my ears, despite the level of quietness Myde is trying to achieve. Turning my head slowly, so he might think I'm simply moving in my sleep, I look at him again, even though I know he's too much for me to handle.

 

I see those eyes and that face and I'm hearing his voice and my world comes to an end right there. I experience the feeling of love for the first time.

 


End file.
